A Templar Gone Bad
by MythicElf
Summary: When a Templar goes bad, it could go very well or very wrong for a certain assassin... A/OC Finally finished! Rated K for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, here's my second AC story. This one's not AltMal, but it still has potential. The OC in this story is a girl, and both of their names start with A, so I'll just tell you which is which. Enjoy ^-^!**

**AmaiPOV**

**I ran through the bustling streets of Damascus, had frozen to the hilt of my sword. A civilian had been assassinated in the souk and a city alert had been issued. It was our job as Templars to stop him.**

**I had heard of the Angel of Death, so he was called. Of what I knew, he was a relatively tall man clad in head-to-toe white. He was obviously less discreet than most assassins. So why was he so hard to find?**

**A group of guards was huddled around a doorway, so I assumed they had him cornered. I forced my way to the front of the group, and there he was. The Angel of Death. He looked at us with cold, calculating grey eyes. Then those eyes turned blue. What kind of sorcery…?**

**Almost as soon as he saw me he grabbed me and put me in a headlock. A blade slid out of his wrist, aimed at my neck. "I'll kill her," he warned without a hint of bluff in his voice. I couldn't help but let out a whimper.**

**Slowly he backed out of the door and the Templars watched helplessly, not wanting to have one of their own killed. Thank God for that.**

**The man dragged me up a ladder and dashed across roofs. I didn't know what I could do… wait, what was I doing?! I kicked him in the shin and jammed my free elbow into his face.**

**But it was like he hadn't felt it. He swung me around by my captured arm and held me in a headlock once more. "All done?" he purred viciously into my ear. The metal in his wrist poked at my neck. "I was going to take you to al-Mualim, but I could always just kill you myself."**

**I nodded minutely, so as to avoid being stabbed by his wrist blade.**

"**Good," he said and looked around. He pulled me to the left and ran across more houses, then dove off of a roof. I was certain we would end up a pile of flesh and bones on the street when we landed in something soft that smelled like horse. Upon opening my eyes I realized that we were in a cart. That was moving.**

**After what felt like hours of sitting in the horse hay I asked, "So will this al-Mualim have me killed?"**

"**I doubt it," he said, then poked his head out of the cart to check our location.**

"**Then why bring me to him?"**

**He sat back down. "Honestly, I just needed someone to help me get out of Damascus. Besides, do you really think I would let you go after being so close to me?"**

**I suppose not. "So what will happen to me?"**

"**You might be taken prisoner," he shrugged. "Otherwise, I'm not sure."**

**I sighed sadly,**

"**What now?" He sounded annoyed with me.**

"**I didn't even want this," I sighed. "I never wanted to be a Templar. I was born into it, and now I'm going to die in a cell."**

**He looked away. "Hmm," was all he said, but his voice held a hint of 'I'll see what I can do.'**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: in this chapter, Al Mualim is being uncharacteristically lenient. Maybe he has a soft spot for girls, I don't know…Sorry.**

**AltairPOV**

**It was nearly midnight when we returned to Masyaf. Al Mualim will have been asleep by then, so I took the Templar girl to my quarters. I told her that I could've gotten her a blanket or something, but she insisted on sleeping in a chair. Whatever she wanted, as long as it wasn't my bed.**

**The next morning I found her sound asleep, sitting on the floor by a window. "Wake up," I said, shaking her by the shoulders. She opened gold eyes that were still heavy with sleep. "Come on," I pulled her off the floor.**

**We walked to the upper level of the library. Al Mualim had his back to us, feeding his birds. I cleared my throat.**

"**Altair," he said without turning to us. "Am I to expect that your mission has gone well?"**

**I tossed the bloody feather onto the table before me. "The deed is done. And I brought you a gift."**

**He turned at my words and I shoved the girl. "I used her to escape," I explained briefly. "She's a Templar."**

**She stumbled forward. "I never wanted to be," she murmured miserably.**

"**Explain yourself, child," he commanded, crossing his arms.**

"**My father was a Templar," she began. "My mother died after giving birth to me. Because he had no son to train, he used me."**

**Anyway… "What do you want me to do with her?"**

**Al Mualim looked at me. "Give her a chance."**

"**If you will have me," she said, bowing deeply, "I would like to become one of you."**

**Both Al Mualim and I stiffened. It wasn't a **_**terrible**_** idea; it's just something you don't ask for. Like a taboo.**

"**Would you ever hesitate killing your own family?" he asked.**

**She just looked at him. "I have no family."**

"**And are you willing to train hard to learn our ways?"**

"**I'll do my best."**

**Al Mualim nodded thoughtfully. "Alright then. One last task."**

**The girl looked curious, but not scared. "Anything."**

**He smiled. "You must fight," he paused and pointed at me. "him."**

……

**I drew my sword, prepared for an easy fight. Across the ring, the Templar girl stood nervously. Al Mualim watched with about twenty others. In the crowd I spotted Malik, who looked on disapprovingly. (He was just visiting for two or three days) I could almost hear his voice, "Altair, you're going to kill her."**

**I smiled to myself as Al Mualim shouted instructions. "Altair, you may only use defensive moves," leave it to our master to suck the fun out of a fight. "In order to join our ranks, this girl must land a single blow on Altair's body."**

**Oh, please. This could go on for hours. Couldn't she just admit defeat and save herself the humiliation?**

**She charged at me and I leaned out of the way. She swiped at my arm, tried to slash my chest, and made an attempt at stabbing me in the neck.**

"**Are you **_**trying**_** to kill me?!" I demanded. She just laughed.**

**Almost an hour later I still hadn't been touched. This girl was panting with exhaustion and dripping with sweat. Her attacks became less and less frequent-- she'd give up soon.**

**I jammed my sword into the ground so it would stay and stepped p=out of the way of her sword. I made large, sweeping movements to avoid her attacks. She paused, staring at me with those gold eyes of hers, and then lunged at me. I leaned out of the way just in time—to make it interesting—then stood erect, awaiting her next attack.**

**She stood up triumphantly—despite her heaving chest—and grinned at me. I wondered why she'd stopped when pain sliced at my inner elbow. I looked down and saw a bright red trickle of blood.**

"**What is your name, child?" Al Mualim asked as he entered the ring.**

"**Amai," she sighed, bending over in an effort to breathe. "Amai al-Jamir."**

"**Come and welcome your new sister!" He called. The crowd of onlookers flooded into the ring. I shouldered my way through them and held my hand out to her.**

"**Congratulations," I said. She took my hand and smiled.**

"**Altair," Al Mualim said, pulling me aside, "I am happy that we have another student to join us, but no one told you to bring her here in the first place."**

**Oh, no.**

"**For your punishment, **_**you **_**will be the one to train her."**

**I sighed. "Yes, Al Mualim."**

**The things I got myself into.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AltairPOV**

**Later that afternoon, after I'd addressed the cut in my elbow, I went looking for my new apprentice. After a good ten minutes of searching I found her in one of the deepest corners of the library. The assassins' garb looked good on her, I suppose, but the stack of books in her hands ruined the image.**

"**Amai, what are you doing?" I asked, picking a book from the top of the stack.**

"**Reading," she answered simply. "When I was trained, the taught us that assassins needed to be killed under any circumstances. I needed a more positive influence."**

**Smart girl. I smiled to myself. "Nice initiative," I said, "but books aren't exactly my style."**

"**So what do we do first?"**

**I thought about it. "I'll tell you what. Wander the halls and the city. Get to know the people here. The real work begins at midnight."**

**She nodded and put her stack on the floor. I began to walk away when she called, "Altair, can I ask you something?"**

**I stopped.**

"**Back in Damascus, I saw your eyes change color. What was that?"**

**I rolled my eyes—she was observant, too. "Later, Amai," I replied, walking away. I needed lots of wine, then a good nap.**

……

**I was on the roof slightly before midnight, collecting my thoughts in the cool night air. What to teach her first…?**

"**You still walk like a Templar," I said from my perch on the edge. It was stupid to say, I know, but I was in a good mood.**

"**You haven't taught me anything yet."**

**Point taken. I got down from the edge on the roof and looked at her. "First things first. You got that blow on me this morning because I got cocky. I do that a lot," I said with personal disdain. "But you can't expect people to underestimate you."**

"**I've got to fight it out for myself." She was having fun with this.**

"**Exactly," I nodded. "Now, let's fix that walk of yours."**

**Amai stood up straight, walking like she had a pole up her ass. "Relax," I almost laughed, "You'll never be able to step silently like that."**

**To demonstrate, I exaggerated the relaxation or my shoulders and crept forward slowly. She mirrored my form perfectly. It was a productive night.**

……

"**Amai? Amai, wake up," I said, shaking her shoulders.**

**She opened her eyes and glared at me. "Can't you wake me up a little more gently?" Her words were slurred with sleepiness, which just made it funny. She was sleeping in my quarters until hers were completed. Once again, she was sitting on the floor.**

"**Come on," I urged. "I want to show you something."**

**She followed me to the roof. I told her to get on my back and close her eyes. With that done, I climbed some ladders and took her onto one of the wooden platforms on the edge.**

"**You can look now," I said. She got off of me and, upon opening her eyes, squealed and came as close to me a physically possible. I laughed. "You've never been this high, have you?"**

**I felt her head shake against my arm. "I like to stay on the ground."**

"**Get used to it," I laughed, "It's what we do."**

"**No wonder you were so hard to find," she murmured.**

"**Safety and peace, my friend," I said and dove off before she could reply. I stood from the hay and looked up with a grin.**

"**I hate you!" Amai yelled in reply.**

**I shook my head in amusement. The poor girl was terrified, but she'd have to get over it. She told Al Mualim that she'd try her best.**

**My thoughts were interrupted as a body crashed into mine, knocking me back into the hay. "Watch where you're going next time," I hissed. I had a lot of work to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AltairPOV**

**Months passed. Amai worked harder and harder, tackling everything I threw at her with her quick mind and 'never give up' attitude. She had quite a talent for free-running, if I do say so myself.**

"**So you belive that she is ready?" Al Mualim asked, pacing behind his desk as usual.**

"**Yes," was my simple answer.**

**The old man stopped and looked up thoughtfully. "Altair… explain this to me. Why do you believe she is ready in months when it takes others years to master these techniques?"**

"**Amai al-Jamir is strong, resourceful," I answered. "She learns everything I teach the first time, eager for her next challenge. I often find myself forcing her to stop training."**

"**You take pride in your work," He laughed to himself. "Alright, we will see if she is ready. Take her to the city gate at noon."**

"**Thank you, Master," I said and walked off to find my apprentice.**

……

"**Amai, are you coming?" I called over my shoulder. We'd decided to race to the gates under the noonday sky and I was afraid I'd left the poor girl behind.**

**I turned to continue downhill when she dropped into the cart of hay before me. She vaulted over the edge and landed on the ground between the cart and I. "Are **_**you**_**?" she asked with a grin, hay falling from her clothes as a breeze picked up.**

**We continued down to the gates, ignoring the commoners' remarks of, "Has she lost her mind?" and "He should stop acting like a child."**

**Befor long we arrived at the gate. I was ashamed to admit that she had beat me there by a few yards, but it didn't bother me too much. I'd taught her well.**

**Abbas approached us. "Saftey and peace, my friends. Al Mualim has commanded me to carry out your test."**

"**What will he have us do?" I asked.**

"**My men and I have placed arrows in high places around the city. Whoever returns with the majority of the arrows will win the challenge."**

"**How many are there?" Amai asked, stepping forward with determination.**

"**Fifteen," Abbas answered as he turned to leave. "Good luck, you two!"**

**I looked at Amai with a dominant grin and ran off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AmaiPOV**

**I wasn't worried. Altair could try and make this as difficult as he wanted, but I'd win in the end. I watched as he climbed a building ahead of me and grabbed the arrow jutting out of the wall. With a confident grin I found my own arrow and began climbing the building to reach it.**

……

**Hours later I had six arrows and the sky glowed a brilliant orange. Altair would be heading back to the fortress by now. I got up from the pile of hay I was hiding in and looked down at him from atop the building. **_**This is too easy.**_

**I dropped down on the opposite side and focused on him as he headed uphill. The world around me faded as I caught up to him with quick, silent steps, and I simply took the arrows out of his quiver.**

**He hadn't noticed. I stopped, letting the crowd flood in around me, then followed him up to the fortress.**

……

"**So you two have returned," Al Mualim said, "How was your test?"**

"**Quite productive," Altair said, reaching over his shoulder for his arrows. His face went confused when he grabbed at open air.**

"**Quite productive indeed," I grinned and pulled all fifteen arrows from my quiver. He looked a question at me. "I took them right out of your quiver. You didn't even notice."**

"**Really?" Al Mualim sounded so surprised, it almost hurt my feelings.**

**Altair shrugged. "I had no idea." His voice was calm, but I knew he was shocked, too.**

**The Master laughed, then beckoned me forward. "Congratulations, Amai," he said, lifting my wrist. He picked up a decorated iron sheet from his desk and strapped one around each of my wrists.**

"**You have gained a rank," he explained, then handed me a sword. "And let this aid you in your training."**

**I took the sword from him and looked it over—it was lighter than the sword I used to carry. "Thank you, Al Mualim," I murmured, the sheathed the sword in the belt on my left.**

**As we exited the library Altair put an arm around my shoulders. "I know you're excited, but you'd better rest up for your training from now on."**

"**Why?"**

**I could see the grin under his hood. "I'm going to beat the Templar out of you."**

**......**

**Well, this chapter was the shortness so I promise Ill update again soon so u guys don't get bored on me ^^**

**--DON**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, before I do this chapter, let me set something straight. Since you never find out who the trainer guy is, I'm naming him Faruk. He shows up quite a bit in this story. Look for his name.**

**AltairPOV**

**Believe me, I hadn't been joking. I had Amai in the courtyard early every morning, more often than not returning well after sunset with a sweat-soaked apprentice. After she got away with pick-pocketing me (which still surprises me), I expected her to excel in fighting, but her own training was so drilled into her head that she was having trouble with it.**

"**Try again," I sighed, not even bothering to stand this time. We'd been in the courtyard for hours now and poor Amai hadn't even landed a blow.**

**She stood up straight and put a hand on her forehead. "Can't you just show off again so I can cut your arm and we can move on?"**

"**That wouldn't help you at all," I scolded. "Now try again, like I said."**

**Amai went back to her offensive stance. Another predictable attack came; I spun her sword and punched her beneath the ribs. I shook my head in disapproval as she fell to the ground.**

"**Next time, I won't be so gentle," I warned. She had a legitimate reason for being so terrible, but it wouldn't excuse her from everything the rest of us had gone through. "Get up."**

**She stood again and fixed me with a determined glare. That wouldn't be enough.**

**She stepped forward, sword raised to attack. I jumped backwards and nicked her shoulder. She came at me again without me saying anything. Nick on the other shoulder. Blood welled and stained her gray sleeves burgundy.**

**The cycle went on until she had cuts down both her arms. I looked at her, sweating and bloody and panting with exhaustion. She looked like she could fall over at any given moment. It was pitiful—not pitiful as is pathetic (though had it been anyone else, it would've been); pitiful as in I took pity on her. Felt sorry for her.**

"**That's enough for today," I sighed, sheathing my sword.**

**She looked disappointed. "What? Why?"**

"**You look like you're about to die."**

"**But it's not even sundown yet. I want to get this today," she whined, but sheathed her sword as well. "Can't we keep going?"**

"**We're done for today," I insisted. "Besides, didn't you say you wanted to move on?"**

**Her tone lightened as I vaulted over the fence. "We're moving on?"**

"**I didn't say that," I said with an amused thought. "Let's go clean you up."**

**I went looking for Faruk after sending Amai to her room. He always had some salt and bandages on hand, in case training went wrong somehow. I borrowed some from him and went up to Amai's quarters.**

**She stood by the bed facing the thin window, leaning on the wall beside it. She'd taken off the gray, long-sleeved robe and replaced the white, sleeveless one. Blood and sweat reflected the sunlight and glistened on her tanned skin. My eyes followed her black hair to where it was bound at her nape; the way her shoulders turned down softly; the way her spine curved at the small of her back…**

"**Are you coming in, or are you just going to stand in my doorway?" she asked without turning to me. I didn't know she'd noticed me. I walked in, confused by my own actions. What had made me stare at her like that?**

**I thought of this while I soaked a strip of cloth in salt water. She arched her back and hissed in protest as I cleaned her cuts, making me smile.**

"**More training tomorrow?" she asked as I wound bandages around her arms.**

"**No."**

"**Why not?" she turned to me with a dissatisfied glare.**

"**Because I'm going to Acre," I answered simply. "I'll just be gone for a week or so, maybe two. Until then, you can relax and let these heal."**

"**That's not fair. Why can't I train with Faruk's students?"**

"**Because you're **_**mine.**_**" I answered so automatically it surprised me. The thought of her training with anyone else was unfair; she was my responsibility, my job. She stared confusedly at me and I realized that the response was a little **_**too**_** automatic. Maybe it had something to do with…**

_**No, no, no, no, NO! **_**I stopped the thought before it even had time to take root in my mind. What it could lead to would be sick and twisted and wrong and abnormal and… somehow, very welcoming…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SO, how's it going so far? Is it kinda cool that there may be someone out there better than our favorite demotee? Or is it stupid that he didn't totally skin Amai for stealing from him? Praise appreciated, flames tolerated.**

**Four months later…**

**AmaiPOV**

"**Amai," Faruk called from the courtyard. I entered the gate and went up to him. "Al Mualim wishes to see you and Altair in the library. Has he returned from Damas?"**

"**He just got back," I answered. "Do you want me to get him?"**

**He shrugged. "Do whatever you like, as long as you two are in the library sometime soon."**

**So I stood at the gate, waiting for Altair to come up. Upon his arrival I retold Faruk's words and followed him up to the library. He and Al Mualim shared some conversation of which I knew—and wanted to know—nothing; Altair gained a rank and ability; and then I was called forward.**

"**Based on your exceptional performance at free-running," Al Mualim said, "I would like to test your combat skills."**

**Altair stopped twirling his sword and looked at the Master in surprise. "Al Mualim, I'm not sure that's a good idea."**

**I said nothing.**

"**Nonsense! You told me she is a fast learner, so we will see what she has learned."**

**Altair shook his head—more to himself than anything—and sheathed his sword. "Be careful," he murmured to me before walking away. I just stared after him.**

……

"**Amai, as a test of your skill, you will fight anyone of your choosing," Al Mualim ordered. My eyes fell on Altair.**

"**Don't look at me like that," he said grimly. "I might kill you."**

**Okay, then. "Faruk," I decided. He shrugged and stepped forward. We both entered the ring and people surrounded us like flies to a carcass. Altair was the last to come over.**

"**You know Altair is going to kill us both," Faruk said after drawing his sword, his hazel eyes smiling above the cloth that covered the rest of his face.**

**I grinned. "I'm not worried."**

**Faruk and I waited, swords drawn, for one to attack the other. I wouldn't be making the first move. After a few moments he grew tired of doing nothing—as I knew he would—and attacked. I merely jumped out of the way. With a sideward glance I spotted Altair, who watched with growing interest.**

**Every time he'd gone away on a mission (four, in fact), he'd tell me not to train. Every time he told me that, I didn't listen. I'd been getting better ever since and had been playing inept when I trained with Altair. So, to him, I still had no skills and would probably be slaughtered or humiliated. It was a cruel joke we were playing on him.**

**After a bout of back and forth, we just stood still, glaring at each other. I looked over Faruk's shoulder at Altair, who smiled at me. He had his arms crossed over his chest and one dark brow raised, which meant I'd get fussed at later, but for now I couldn't care less. I had a battle to finish and a master to impress.**

**Faruk didn't attack me. This was a first—he didn't like waiting too long in a fight. He always said it made him lose his focus. I, however, was usually patient in battle, but the way he glared at me made me uneasy. He **_**wanted**_** me to attack first.**

**I made a step to attack, a plan forming quickly in my head. As I stepped up to him, he decided to try to counter it, but since I didn't, he just performed a useless flick of the wrist. Hazel eyes narrowed in concentration, he retaliated, coming at me with a series of short attacks. When I found the right opening, it was I who countered. I took a minute step to the right to avoid his sword, then swept the broad edge of mine under his feet. He fell to the ground with a thud and a quiet curse. Applause ensued.**

**I held out my hand and helped my substitute mentor up. We left the ring together and followed Al Mualim up to the library, Altair following silently behind us.**

"**Congratulations, Amai," Al Mualim said as he stepped behind his table. He picked up a gauntlet that was covered in fine little metal decorations. "You have gained a rank and the right to wield this."**

**I was going to go get my hidden blade, but Faruk placed a hand on my shoulder, motioning for me to stay. Altair went up instead, taking the weapon from Al Mualim and looking at it almost sadly.**

"**You know what to do," Al Mualim told him.**

"**Yes, Master," Altair mumbled back. He said it the same way he'd spoken when he found out he was to be my mentor, the way that sounded sad, reluctant…**

**What the hell? **


	8. Chapter 8

**AltairPOV**

"**The work of a master," Faruk complemented as his student picked himself up from the ground. Of course it was the work of a master! I still had my skills, whether I'd been demoted or not. As the bald novice and I circled each other, I noticed Amai watching from the banister overlooking the courtyard.**

**Remembering her recent advancement and the weapon that came with it, I cursed under my breath and sheathed my sword. I couldn't explain it, but something inside me stirred at the thought of giving her a hidden blade. And it hurt.**

"**You must be busy," Faruk said. "I understand."**

**I jumped the short fence and went up the broad steps to her, now desperately trying to still the dull ache in my heart. As I neared her she turned to me with an apologetic smile. "I slept in."**

"**It's fine. I'm glad you got your rest," I murmured. A dark thought whispered in the back of my mind—**_**though you'll be getting more soon.**_

**She leaned back from the rail and stretched, her back arching severely as her arms went over her head. "So, what is it that Al Mualim wanted you to do with my hidden blade?"**

"**You'll see," I sighed as there was another wave of pain in my chest. "Come with me."**

**I took her to my quarters, dreading the actions to come. Why? I had absolutely no idea. "Stand here," I told her, guiding her by the shoulders to a spot a little ways before my table. It was close to the bed and usually served as an easy-to-reach place to put my equipment while I slept, but it would serve a different purpose today.**

"**Why?"**

"**Just do it," the command came out as a growl. I really didn't want to do this, and she was just making it worse. But it had to be done.**

**I looked at her, at how easy it could be to hurt her. Or how badly it would turn out if there were things in the way.**

"**Pull down your hood and let your hair out," I said, and she did. Her raven- black hair cascaded down her back, and the pain returned tenfold. What was wrong with me?!**

**Her gold eyes went wide when I grabbed under her chin, thumb just behind her ear, palm brushing her throat. "What are you doing?" She squeaked.**

**I stepped forward and my elbow bent. "Relax," I murmured calmly into her ear, though my own heart was in my throat.**

**Her hands clutched my wrist. "Why?"**

"**This is going to hurt," I sighed. "And you're going to hate me later."**

"**Altair, what are you talking about?!"**

**She didn't get an answer. I thrust my arm forward and her head hit the edge of the table with a thud. My unconscious apprentice fell to the floor with a slow exhale. Kneeling beside her, I turned her on her stomach and ran my fingers along the base of her skull, extremely relieved to feel no shards of bone or blood there.**

**Deciding that she'd be out cold for a good few hours, I lay her limp body on the bed, reached for her left hand, and took my short blade from the strap on my back.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, who got that last chapter? If you did, good for you. If you didn't, you'll understand soon—the best part's going to start in the next few chapters. Enjoy! Oh, and **_**please**_** review, I'm dying here!**

**AmaiPOV**

**My eyes opened slowly, sightlessly at first, then they faded back to life as the rest of my consciousness returned. A drowsy moan slipped through my parted lips as pain flared in the back of my head and my… left hand?**

**Something was tightly wound around said hand's wrist, so tight as to cut off the circulation. My eyes began to adjust to the orange glow in the room as I groped at what felt like bandages. A whispered curse echoed in the empty room as blood returned to my hand, making it tingle painfully.**

**Why did my ring finger feel so numb?**

**First lifting my pounding head, I sat up and looked down at my hand. In the low light I could make out the outline of my fingers that were white with the bandages I'd begun to remove, but I couldn't really see them all that well. I moved them one by one so I could.**

**Thumb…index… middle……pinky.**

**What the hell? Where was my ring finger? I strained my eyes to see it—I could feel where it connected with my hand, I swear, but my eyes just didn't agree with my nerves. I brought my hand closer to my face in an attempt to prove my sanity, and I saw a little stump beginning to stain red.**

**No. No, he didn't! If I'd ever really wanted to kill anybody—which I hadn't, before now—it was Altair. Why in the **_**world**_** had he cut off my finger?! When I saw him, I'd—well, I didn't really know what I'd do, I just knew it'd be bad.**

**My head snapped up as the door opened. In came Altair, hood down and carrying a torch. "Speak of the devil," I mumbled angrily.**

"**You're awake," he stated, his voice monotone and listless. He put the torch in a holder on the wall by the door.**

**My temper flared. "Yes, and imagine my surprise when I wake up to THIS!" I thrust my open palm in his direction.**

**His brows furrowed and he came over to me with a few long strides, then grabbed at my hand to peer at it more closely. "You let the blood back in." It was another statement of fact, flat and unfeeling.**

"**Of course I did! Altair, my finger is **_**gone."**_

**He squeezed my wrist so hard that it hurt. "No one told you to undo your bandages, Amai! Now I have to close it again!"**

"**You aren't closing anything," I yanked my hand from his and glared at him.**

**His eyes came up to mine, narrowed and so cold that it almost numbed my body. "Do you **_**want**_** me to let it bleed?"**

"**N-No…" I stammered, my eyes widening ever-so-slightly.**

"**So shut up and stop acting like a child," he growled and looked down as he continued to unwind the bandage. With the torch on the wall I could better see my hand and the dark red stump that had once been my finger. At my frustrated sigh he continued, "Personally, I think this is dumb. There must be some way to have a hidden blade without removing a finger."**

"**I agree."**

"**But do you want it or not?!" His voice was harsh again, but then he smiled. "And don't say no, because there's no going back now." Besides, I'd hate for you to gain a rank and have nothing to show for it."**

**With that he unwound the last strip of cloth from my hand, stood, and went back to the door for the torch. My heart froze. "What are you doing with **_**that**_**?!"**

**He grinned. "I told you I'd have to close it again."**

**My eyes widened as I realized what was going on. "Altair, NO. You are **_**not**_** burning my finger shut."**

"**Yes I am," his voice was teasingly smooth. He came back to the bed and sat down in front of me, then threw the torch to the dirt floor. The fire roared brightly, then sputtered as it died. Time had passed and the sun was long gone, so we were left with nothing but darkness and the faint light of the dying embers.**

"**I can't see," my voice sounded small in the darkness.**

"**I can." His voice, however, echoed around the room and two blue circles appeared above where the sound had originated—his eyes?**

**The bed creaked as he bent over the embers, giving him his own orange sort of glow. I watched him admirably, my eyes migrating to the highlighted places on his face—the long scar that crossed his lips; the fine dusting of stubble trailing up his strong, square jaw; the severe storm circling in his warm silver eyes… long story short—God, he was handsome. And one could learn to love that attitude of his…**

**My little trance was broken when he reached down and picked up one of the embers and flicked it back into his gloved palm. He sat up and looked down at the fading orange rock, eyes blue once again, and grabbed at my left hand.**

**Preoccupied with… other things, I hadn't noticed how much my finger was hurting, but now I recognized the presence of a dull pain and the thick scent of blood.**

"**This is going to burn," Altair murmured, blue eyes looking down.**

**I had a smart remark on my tongue but bit it back as searing pain flared up my finger, hand and into my elbow. I jerked my arm back instinctively but his grip on my wrist was so tight that my hand didn't move. A small cry came out of my mouth and I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling moisture run down my face in the process.**

"**Assassins don't cry," he scolded softly, letting go of my wrist to trace his thumb down the path the tear had taken. "It'll be over soon."**

**His voice held an apology, though I knew it'd never really come out of his mouth. I looked at him and his eyes came up to mine, the storm stilled and now calm, peaceful. Not only was it that, but his eyes held some emotion that I didn't know—something warm, something soft, something I knew he'd never show to anyone else. It made me wonder…**

**What was I to him? And what could he be to me?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ah, here's the good part, coming up in the next few chapters. Look forward to a little angst, too! Oh, yes, and instead of the nine people Altair's sent to kill for his redemption, let's make it… twelve. For Amai's sake, of course. Here's the first. Enjoy!**

**AmaiPOV**

**I pulled up my hood. My hidden blade slid out, then returned to its place on my wrist. I sheathed my sword and attached various equipment to the back of my belt.**

"**Not even going to say goodbye?" The voice sent shivers up my spine and I spun around in surprise, only to be greeted with an amused grin.**

"**Altair!" I complained loudly, shoving him back. "Don't do that."**

"**You're nervous," he accused, enjoying the way he had scared me out of my skin.**

**I crossed my arms. "Of course I am. It's my first mission."**

**It had been nearly two years since I'd been brought to Masyaf. Over the months, I learned a lot—no Templar could ever train me like these guys have. Or give me a mentor like Altair…**

"**You should probably get going," he said, "Every moment Fahad lives gives the Master grief."**

**I nodded and headed for the door. "Safety and peace, Altair."**

**AltairPOV**

**(A/N: Some of the chapters following this one will be split in POV, like here)**

"**Al Mualim," I called as I ascended the stairs. "Is there any report on Amai's progress?"**

"**Not yet," he shook his head, then smiled suggestively at me. "You sound concerned, Altair."**

**I shrugged. "She is my apprentice. I want to know how she uses what I've taught her."**

**He shook his head again, that disturbing smile still on his face. "Don't lie to me, boy. You're anxious about something more than her progress."**

**I ignored that and went up to my quarters, lost in thought. Malik was nothing if not efficient—he definitely will have sent a letter back to Al Mualim, had she spoken with him. It took three days to reach Jerusalem, and five had passed since her departure, so where was she?**

**If she'd gone and gotten herself hurt, I'd never forgive her. With all the time we'd spent together, I'd come to enjoy her company. She was strong, focused, and determined, but she had the light-hearted innocence of a child. She **_**had**_** to come back—what would I do without her?**

**This thought made me stop my pacing and I moved on to others. **_**Her skill. Her determination. Her laugh.**__**Her smile. Her eyes. **_**Her.**

**I understood now.**

…

**A/N: Err… I was going to go with another ending, but this one sounded better. Fluff-ish is what I was going for, but it's not stupid, is it?**

—**A hopeful D0N**


	11. Chapter 11

**AmaiPOV**

"**Safety and peace, Malik," I said as I went into the dark room. My eyes instantly fell on the empty space to his left, but Altair had warned me against asking questions, so I ignored it.**

"**Amai, you finally made it," he said, looking up from a map on the ancient wooden counter. "How is that idiot teacher of yours?"**

**I smiled. "He told me you'd say something like that."**

"**Of course he did," he mumbled, returning to his work with a compass. "I suppose you're here to gather information on Fahad."**

"**It's been done."**

**He looked up at me, curiosity in his sharp gold eyes. "And what information is that?"**

**I leaned back against the counter, crossed my arms, and recited what I'd learned over the past two days. "Fahad receives arms from many small sources and sells them to Saladin and his forces. His business has gone up exponentially since Altair's assassination of Tamir. He travels around the city to negotiate deals, then returns to his home in the rich district, weary and preoccupied. He often wanders the streets just to clear his head. This is the perfect moment to strike."**

"**Ah, no wonder you took so long," He said, reaching under the counter to retrieve a white feather. "Far better than Altair's work. You have my leave to go."**

…

**I crouched on a wooden outcropping. A guard lay dead behind me. The half moon shone bright yellow in the sky.**

**Not many people wandered the city at night. They were in their homes, sleeping peacefully in their dreams or restlessly in their nightmares. Only a drunk staggered down the street, or maybe a guard or two, but otherwise Jerusalem was quiet and empty.**

**A man entered my field of vision. I waited patiently as he traveled the road with a detached, content air about him. He carried no sword, nor did he stumble clumsily, so I knew this was my man. A grin crept up the corners of my mouth and I dove out into open air to land in the cart of hay below.**

**Fahad gasped as I hopped out of the hay, jumping back a little. "Wh—who are you? What do you want?"**

**I said nothing, just sauntered forward with that satisfied grin on my face. Oh, this would be **_**fun**_**.**

"**Look, if its money you want, here! It's all yours!" He took a wide step back and tossed a jingling sack on the ground before my feet.**

"**I don't want your money," I said quietly. My voice came out dark and menacing and I felt proud of myself as I closed the distance between us and grabbed the front of Fahad's tunic to shove him back against a wall. "I want your life."**

**My hidden blade was in his stomach before he could utter any last words. I wiped the feather against his wound, shoved his body off of mine, then went back to pick up that sack of coins.**

"**Infidel!" A guard yelled as he and his troupe rounded the corner. Guards flooded around me and I drew my sword. **_**They've surrounded me,**_** I thought. **_**Kill one and I've got a way out.**_

**One came at me and I just glided past him, slicing my sword up his stomach in the process, and ran like the dogs of hell themselves were nipping at my heels. Finally, as I turned a sharp corner and rendered the guards unable to see me, I hurried up the wall as fast as I could and jumped into a roof garden.**

**After what seemed like an eternity of my chest heaving and hearing guards' shouting nearby, the sun's rays shone bright between the wood and cloth. I got out of the little box and stretched, then made my way to the bureau.**

"**Amai," Malik said without looking up, "Is Fahad dead?"**

"**The deed is done," I walked over and showed him the feather.**

"**Fantastic. You may rest here until you are ready to leave for Masyaf."**

…

"**Well done," Al Mualim said, though his face was devoid of emotion. "You have advanced in rank and gained a piece of equipment."**

**On the table was a long dagger, straight until it curved slightly at the tip. I'd been fighting with a sword most of my life, so I looked forward to using it often. I picked it up and sheathed it in the strap on my back. When I turned to leave, I found myself staring at a playful grin under the shadow of a hood.**

"**Stop doing that or I'll kill you," I laughed. Altair began to walk away with a silent command to follow.**

"**Why didn't you go to Malik first?" he asked as I caught up with him on the roof. His voice was calm, but hinted with interest.**

"**I did my research on my own," I told him. "I didn't want his help."**

"**Hm." Was that a smile I saw under his hood?**

"**He said I was better than you," I said, trying to get a little emotion out of him.**

**It failed. "Maybe you are."**

"**The best part was getting away from the guards," when I said this, he turned sharply to face me. "After I killed Fahad, there were at least a dozen of them chasing me and some were on the roofs and it was the best rush of my **_**life**_**!"**

**Something hard slapped across my face. Had he hit me?!**

"**It's the rush that**_** ends**_** your life! Look, an arrow went right through your hood." He tugged on it, right above the back of my neck. "Do you know how close the thing came to killing you? You didn't even notice, did you?!"**

**Truth be told, I didn't. "Why do you care so much? Abbas told me that you guys lose novices all the time."**

"**I'm your mentor. You're important to me. But that's beside the point," he added dismissively. "A trained assassin is discreet in her work."**

**I crossed my arms. "That seems a little hypocritical of you, Altair, seeing as I was chasing you through the streets of Damascus a while ago."**

"**I've been doing this for most of my life! I know those cities like the back of my hand. You, however, are still a novice, and should stop arguing with me."**

"**Fine, then. I will," I huffed, a little surprised at how he'd acted. What was his problem? I walked past him to leave, but he grabbed the back of my hood and yanked me backwards.**

"**Listen, Amai," he sighed. "I'll never forgive myself if you get hurt."**

**Something in his voice told me he meant that more than as my mentor.**

"**Just… be careful next time."**

"**I'll try," I meant it as a joke, but his mouth twisted down into a scowl.**

"**I'm serious."**

**I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, okay! Relax, Altair. You don't have to worry about me."**

**The scowl turned to a smile. "Yes, I do."**

"**And why is that?"**

**He leaned in close, so much so that I could feel the breath of his words. "Didn't I tell you that you were important to me?"**

**Something in me twisted with joy with the way he said this. Somehow—but definitely not voluntarily—I was leaning in closer, and part of me didn't want to stop… until the part of me that did shouted, WHAT THE **_**HELL**_** ARE YOU DOING?!**

**I backed away and ran, leaving a confused Altair alone on the roof.**

…

**A/N: This one took SO LONG! Four pages!!(Which is long for my stories… heh…) Anyway, so how do you like it? Flame me if you wanna, I don't care. Constructive criticism—or straight-out bluntness—makes a writer better. My feelings won't be hurt.**

—**D0N**


	12. Chapter 12

**AltairPOV**

**I dove out into open air, my back making hard contact with the ground as I landed skillfully in a haystack. Standing from the brittle pile of yellow, I sighed and looked around for Amai—she's been avoiding me since this afternoon and I wanted to talk to her, to find out why she ran.**

**It had taken me hours to search the fortress and the city, but the one thing I'd forgotten was that she could be hiding **_**behind**_** the fortress itself. It was also possible that she was in places I'd already checked, but somehow I doubted it.**

**I raced across the wooden beams under the pale glow of the moon and made it over to the tower from which I'd crushed the Templar army. My head snapped up and a grin spread across my face when I heard the familiar scrape of boots against stone.**

"**You can't hide from me if you're that loud," I called up to her as she looked down at me from a ledge. "Get down here."**

**She stared at me for a few seconds, then continued up the wall. My eyes narrowed and I followed, competitive edge lending speed to my hands. By the time she had reached the top, so had I.**

**Being as close to her as I was, I forced her back against a wall and blocked the escape routes to the left and right with my hands. "Amai, I've been looking for you for hours—I'm not chasing you through the city now. You may be good at running, but not as good as me."**

**She seemed to shrink when I said this and as she did so the moonlight filtering through the wooden slats on the wall fell on her face and I realized what a cute shade of red her face had become. "You were afraid?" It was both a question and an accusation.**

**She looked away, a silent form of submission.**

**I smiled. "Don't be."**

**She looked at me with those adorable gold eyes of hers and I closed the distance between our faces. My hand snaked around her waist to pull her body to mine, eliminating the empty space between them.**

**It had taken far too long, but now I knew why I cared so much, why she seemed to be the center of my universe. Now I had her, and I didn't want to let her go. But I was forced to when air became lost to us both.**

"**This is what I meant by 'mine'," I explained, breathless and exceedingly content.**

"**I'm yours," she replied with a smile.**

…

"**You have no idea how long…" I growled, pulling Amai into a fierce kiss and back onto my bed.**

**She managed to break away. "Altair, I have to go."**

"**You aren't going anywhere," I laughed and kissed her once more. Besides trying to push me away she made no arguments, and even those I knew she didn't mean. But when she moved her hands from my chest to the sides of my face and pushed it away I couldn't help but look at her in annoyed disappointment.**

"**I really have to go," she said, looking at me with a pleading expression.**

**I smiled and let her up. "Fine, go. Remember what I told you."**

"**Be careful, watch for guards… anything else, oh discreet one?"**

**My eyebrow rose. "Talk to the ****rafiq**** before you investigation."**

**Her hands went to her hips. "His name is Malik," she said in his defense. **

"**Malik is nothing but an angry, loud-mouthed scholar with a vocabulary too large for his own good," I scoffed, then looked back at her. "Now go ask the genius for his help."**

**I knew she wouldn't take it, though. She rolled her eyes and left, leaving behind a feeling of foreboding so thick that it hung like a cloud in the room.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is either going to confuse or surprise some people. By the way…**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except for Amai, Degaré, and the name Faruk. Everyone else belongs to Ubisoft.**

**Also, my computer just died of a wicked bad virus (listen to me, I sound like Rebecca) so I'm just going to post all of them right now and hope you like that. It's why it took me so long to post this. Sorryz. **

**AmaiPOV**

**Yes, my target was in Jerusalem, but I wasn't here for that. There was someone I needed to speak to.**

**Solomon's Temple loomed large and unforgiving above me, forcing me to suppress the shiver that went down my spine. But this had to be done, no matter the outcome. My footsteps were silent on the damp floor as I entered; the only one aware of my presence was I. Ahead of me in a doorway stood a short man, his white uniform bearing a big red gothic cross. Something about him was familiar…**

**(A/N: the man in the doorway from before that you killed? Yeah, they replaced him.)**

"**Degaré*****?" I called. He turned, startled, as I pulled down my hood.**

**He pulled off his helmet and peered at me. "Amai? It's been so long!"**

"**Yes, it has," I agreed quietly. "I need to talk to Robert."**

**He nodded. "I'll take you down to him."**

**I followed him farther into the dank temple, being slowly submerged into a feeling of unease.**

"**How has you mission gone?" ****Degaré**** asked as we walked.**

**I sighed and clapped his shoulder, close to the neck. "I have a new allegiance now." And the sharp sound of metal ripping into flesh echoed throughout the temple halls. I left his body as it fell to the ground and went to find Robert. It wouldn't be hard; I knew this place like the back of my hand.**

**I walked soundlessly through endless corridors and hallways, following the map in my memory from years past. Left, right, left, left, down the rickety set of wooden stairs, another two rights and a left, and I clearly remembered the old wooden door. I grabbed at the latch and yanked it open, to be greeted by an angry bald French lieutenant wielding a sword.**

"_**Bonjour,**_** Robert," I greeted him in French, easing the sword down from its aim at my neck. "You haven't changed at all."**

"**Amai!" he exclaimed through his thick accent, dropping his sword to grip me in a tight bear hug only he could give. The weapon fell to the ground with a loud metallic clatter. "Welcome back."**

**I wiggled myself out of his hug and took a step back. "Robert, I have something to s—"**

"**Walk with me, then," he interrupted, brushing past me through the door. "Tell me of the past two years."**

**We followed the paths that I'd come through, but Robert never let me get a word in. He was too busy cursing the Assassins for stealing his precious treasure, the treasure Al Mualim spent hours on end studying, tracing his fingers along the etched patterns on the winged case.**

**After another sentence riddled with curses, I blurted it out before he could begin again. "Robert, I can't come back."**

**He stopped, turning slowly to face me. "**_**Quoi**_**?"**

"**I can't come back," I sighed, my palms itching with anxiety. "Not after what I've seen. I want to stay an assassin."**

**He chuckled to himself and continued forward. "To learn more, no doubt." Was he really misunderstanding or refusing to believe the truth?**

"**Yes and… and to help them stop you from taking the holy land." **

**He looked at me, his blue eyes sharp with anger. His steps were quiet and calm as he came over to me, though I knew it was how he was when he was truly angry, when he was ready to kill. I shied away, but not fast or far enough, as his hand came up and closed around my neck.**

"**How dare you betray the only family you have?" he hissed coldly as his grip tightened.**

"**You… are not… my… family," I managed between shallow breaths. It wasn't enough; my lungs burned with need for air and black spots fought for dominance in my vision.**

**His face changed to slightly amused. "You have no idea how wrong you are. But if you have so much **_**faith**_** in these assassins, let **_**them **_**come for you."**

**Those were the last words I heard before darkness closed in over my eyes.**

……

**A/N: By the way, the name up there? Degaré? It's f****rom the medieval romance **_**Sir Degaré**_**, probably from the French word **_**égaré**_**, meaning "strayed, lost." I dunno why I chose that name, mebbe 'cause it sounded cool and he was going to die, anyway. It's like Kadar, which means strong, and then he dies (tear).**

**--D0N.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: And this is why l Iove this story. Nobody saw **_**that **_**coming, huh?**

**--D0N, who is wearing a wicked-evil grin on her face while writing this.**

…

**AltairPOV**

**I trotted my horse out of Masyaf and sighed. Amai was supposed to be on her mission, but she was late, and something told me she wasn't out investigating. And that 'something' may or may not be the fact that she'd been gone for nearly a week with no notification of her arrival.**

**I was going to have to look for her.**

……

**After a day's worth of searching Jerusalem, I sat down on a bench with a huff. She was nowhere to be found. I looked hopelessly up at the sky and caught two conversing Templars in my field of vision, walking down the road, away from me. I probably should've killed them without thought, but their information could prove useful, so I focused on them and listened in.**

"**Did you hear? Amai has returned!"**

"**But it was not without its consequences. I hear she killed Degaré."**

"**She went to Solomon's Temple?"**

"**Robert is still keeping her there."**

**They turned around the corner, so I could no longer hear them, but it didn't matter. Amai was at Solomon's temple, and so would I be.**

……

**My footsteps were silent on the damp floor of the temple ruins. I navigated the all-but-abandoned halls that were familiar from the utter **_**disaster**_** that had been my last visit here.**

**I had been wandering for what felt like an eternity when I stepped in a puddle that was much deeper than it looked and a curse slithered through my teeth as water seeped into my boot.**

"**Altair?" the voice was tired and afraid, and it was hers. "Altair, is that you?"**

"**I'm coming," I said quietly, "Just keep talking."**

"**You are not welcome here, **_**assassin**_**," a thick French accent echoed through the room and sent sheer rage through my body.**

"**Robert de Sablé," I sighed, loathing the taste of the name in my mouth. "I—"**

**But the bastard interrupted me. "You came to rescue her. This I know—she told me you would come. Would you like to hear her story? It will be of great interest, especially to you."**

"**Robert, don't!" Amai hissed, her voice coming from all directions at once.**

**I was going to keep looking, when a thought occurred to me. I knew close to nothing about her past (she didn't know mine either, but no one did, really). "Go on," I urged cautiously.**

"**Amai was not the helpless little captive you thought her to be. She was sent to you **_**purposefully**_** to gather information on your kind, and report back to me. She has betrayed you."**

**Something inside me broke. My trust? Possibly. My heart? Definitely. Amai's defeated sigh told me that Robert was telling the truth. "Altair, I'm so sorry."**

"**So why keep her here?" I had to know.**

"**I wanted to see the look on her face when her **_**beloved**_** learned of her treachery. She has served her purpose. You may take her." Something hit the ground that sounded like a key.**

**I sighed. "Keep her."**

**(AmaiPOV)**

**Minutes later I was still staring at the empty doorway in disbelief. Altair would come back for me, wouldn't he?**

……

**Mwahaha (evil laugh)! 'Tis D0N, the queen of the cliffhangers! ATGB is finished, Amai is in captivity, Altair is confused and rather heartbroken, and I am sitting here with an utterly satisfied expression on my face. How'dja like? **

_**This is the end.**_

**-D0N**


End file.
